


School Difficulties

by LovingMarvel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMarvel/pseuds/LovingMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student/teacher. <br/>Harry is invited over to Louis' house for dinner by his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



"Louis, your parents invited me over for dinner." Louis freezes, putting what he was doing to a hault.

"What? When?" 

"Tonight." Harry says carefully. Louis turns to his boyfriend.

"And you said yes?" He answers tensly.

"Your parents insisted that come over because I was speaking so highly of you." Harry explains. Louis groans, his head in his hands. 

"I asked you to tone it down, Harry."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but brag about how you are… such a pleasure to have in class." Harry bites his lip, leaning against his desk. Louis sighs, sneaking a peek at him. A small grin plays on his face. 

"I can't stay mad at you." He walks over to Harry, trailing his fingers down his boyfriend's arms. Louis leans closer, a smile on his face, the remaining space between them disappearing as he gently presses his lips to Harry's. After a while Harry gently pushes the other boy away. "What's wrong?" Louis whispers. Harry shakes his head.

"You should really get to your last class." He answers quietly. He looks Louis over, his pleading eyes bore into him.

"There's only, like, ten minutes left." Louis grins. "More time for us." He leans in to kiss the other boy but he turns his head away. He purses his lips and waits for a few moments before answering. 

"You should work on your homework, Louis." 

"Harr-" 

"Please, Louis." Harry interjects. "As much as I love you… I really don't want to be caught doing this at school. I would lose my job. You understand that, right?" Louis sighs.

"Yes, I know. You've told me many, many times before." 

"Good, now get going on your homework." Louis kisses Harry's cheek anyway.

"Fine, I'll work. As long as you drive me home afterwards." Louis grins at him and Harry nods in agreement. For the next twenty minutes the two boys quietly sit and work. After a while, Louis leans back and stretches. "Hey." 

"Yes?" Harry answers, not even looking up from grading papers. 

"Are we leaving soon?" Harry peers up at the clock.

"Your parents said to be at your house by 5:00. It's only 3:25." Louis groans, setting his head down on the desk. "You can wash my blackboard." Harry suggests. He watches Louis as he stands, smiling slightly. "The bucket and sponge is in my cabinet." He nods. 

Figuring that it's better than doing homework, Louis follows his boyfriend's gaze to the cabinet. He wrenches the doors open and takes the supplies out. After filling the bucket partway in the boy's bathroom, he returns to the classroom. He sets the bucket down in front of the blackboard and some of the water sloshes out. Sighing, he dunks the sponge into the water and stands on his tip toes. Louis scrubs the board, starting from the top. His shirt slides up, revealing two inches of his bare back. He glances back at Harry to find him biting his lip and grinning, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"What?" Louis laughs. Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

"You- you are just so sexy." Louis blushes, shaking his butt slightly. Then he returns to his work. All he hears is the quiet chuckling coming from his boyfriend behind him. When Louis finishes scrubbing the board, he drops the dirty sponge into the bucket. The water splashes back at him but he doesn't care, already making his way to Harry's desk. He lets out a long, breathy sigh, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can we go now?" He whines. 

"You sound like an ungrateful child, Louis. Now come here." Harry instructs. Louis obeys, leaning over the desk to gently kiss his boyfriend.

"We should get out of here. Get to my house." Louis grins suggestively. 

"You know it is dinner and only that."

"I know." He answers in a hushed voice. Harry stands and gathers his things and Louis does the same. The eagar boy stands at the door with his bag on his back.

"You are so impatient." Harry chuckles, slinging his messenger bag over his body. "Aren't you at all nervous about your parents?" Louis fidgets. He adjusts the strap on his backpack. 

"They would flip out if they found out about us. Not to mention that you would lose your job." Harry sighs. 

"Jail, as well, I imagine." He adds in a shake of his head. "This is a sick world we are living in, Louis. I am only five and a half years older than you. If I wasn't a teacher then there wouldn't be as much of a problem." Not wanting to hear this conversation any longer, Louis wrenches the door open.

The two walk in silence down the hallway until a teacher flags Harry down.

"Ah, Harry, I don't mean to bother you so late, but did you-" Louis clears his throat, butting into the conversation. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Styles." Louis waves once at his boyfriend. He turns and bids him a good night. It is their code for 'we will meet up later'. Louis parts, making his way to the parking lot. As soon as he turns into another hallway he glances behind him but bumps into someone.

"Geez. Watch it." Louis grimaces before peering up. "Oh, Louis. Sorry." Louis reddens. He only ran into the cutest boy in his grade. 

"I- uh. Sorry, Gabe." Gabe quickly recovers and flips his hair, flashing a devilish grin. It just about makes Louis' legs quake.

"No problem. Hey, you should come to my party this weekend, Louis."

"Oh?" Louis leans closer.

"Yeah." Gabe says. "It's going to be a riot. You should totally bring your babe."

"Oh, yeah. I'll definately think about it." He says quieter now. 

"Come on, Louis." Gabe slings an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer. "Shit." He mutters, glancing at his expensive looking watch. "I have to go. But think it over and tell me tomorrow if you can make it." He pats Louis' chest. 

"Yeah, okay." Louis breathes. Gabe jogs in the opposite direction of the parking lot only leaving behind the scent of his cologne. 

"Louis?" He spins on his heels to face a confused looking Harry. "Ready?" He nods. Again, they make their way to the parking lot, faster now. 

As Harry drives to his boyfriend's house he opens his mouth. But then clamps it shut quickly. "What is it?" The smaller boy asks. With a slight chuckle, he rubs his chin. 

"Not to sound jealous but who were you talking to?" 

"Who?" 

"Yes, Louis. Who?" 

"Just Gabe." Louis murmurs. He faces the window, watching the darkened landscape blur together. 

"Gabe Hamilton, yes? And what did he want?" Louis sighs. He wants to say 'why don't you get off my back' but instead grits his teeth and answers as calmly as possible.

"He just invited me to his party this weekend, that's all." It still comes out snappy and he winces. /What's with the sudden mood swing?/ Harry parks the car. Louis hadn't realized that they already made it home. "I didn't mean for it to-"

"Don't. Louis. Let's just have a nice dinner okay? I do not want to fight." Louis nods in agreement. Taking in a deep breath, Harry opens the car door and swings his body out. Louis quickly follows after, dragging his backpack along.

The front door swings open just as Louis reaches for the knob. 

"Hello! Welcome!" Louis' mother chirps excitedly. "Louis, dearest, why didn't you take the bus home?" 

"Mr. Styles offered me a ride since he was coming over anyway." Louis offers with a tight smile, glancing back at Harry. Harry nods in confirmation. 

"Sorry for being late, Mrs. Tomlinson." 

" Oh, dear." She gushes. "You are early. Well, come on in." The two boys step indoors and immeadiately relish the warmth. "May I take your coat and bag, Mr. Styles?" Louis' mother blurts out. Harry laughs warmly and his eyes scrunch closed, one of the many things Louis loves about his boyfriend. 

"Please, just call me Harry." He sheds his coat and bag and Louis' mother whisks it away. 

"I'm not quite finished with dinner yet, sweetie, so it would be great if you could stall our guest!" She sing songs from the other room. Louis flashes the other boy an embarassed look. He returns an "okay, mom!" and sneaks Harry downstairs to his room. 

"Not as clean as I imagined it would be." Harry hums, his eyes wandering.

"You've imagined my room?" Louis blushes. The other boy's face reddens as well but he nods. He leans against the dresser and crosses his arms. Louis sheds his coat and backpack, letting them fall to the floor. 

"What are we going to do?" Louis asks, crossing to a more serious matter.

"With what exactly?"

"Us." Harry sighs and rubs his chin. 

"I'm scared, Harry." Louis whispers desperately. He steps closer, taking Harry's hands. "I don't want them to find out."

"They won't, Lou. I-I'll make something up if they ask, okay?" Harry entwines their fingers. The smaller boy brightens up a bit. 

"Oh, and please don't smother me with compliments this time."

"I'll think about it." Harry smiles . "Only if I can smother your lovely mother with compliments." 

"Deal." Harry leans in and carefully kisses the other boy, his hands gripping his waist. 

"We should go back upstairs." Louis whispers, placing his head on Harry's chest. 

Without allowing Harry to answer, Louis begins to open the door when Harry pins him against it. It slams shut and Harry roughly grabs the other boy's face. Harry passionately kisses Louis and he squirms in surprise. Louis reciprocates, melding to the older boy. 

"Sorry, Lou." Harry breathes heavily afterwards. "I didn't think I could hold that back any longer." 

"Fix your shirt, Harry."

"Thanks." He breathes, tucking his shirt back in. 

"Louis, what was that racket, sweetie?" His mother calls down.

"I just tripped, mom. I'm fine." He returns. 

"Well, come on up, it's dinner time." Ruffling his hair, the two make their way up the stairs and sit down at the dinner table beside one another.

"Mr. Styles, we are absoluetly ecstatic that you could join us." Louis' father crows as he enters the room. The scent of dinner wafts into the room after him as he sets a steaming covered pot onto the dinner table. 

"You can just call me Harry. And I am very pleased to have been invited to your lovely home." 

"Oh geez." Louis breathes.

"Oh, Harry, you are just the sweetest thing!" Louis' mother titters, walking into the room with a pot in her hands. Harry nods, glancing over at Louis who appears to be utterly embarassed by all the converstation. 

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Tomlinson."

"Please, Rosie." She smiles, setting the pot down. 

"And Craig!" Louis' father chimes in.

"Good lord." Louis groans under his breath, his head in his hands. Harry chuckles.

"It's nice to finally meet Louis' family."

"What do you say to that, Louis?" Rosie asks. Louis' parents sit across from the two boys.

"Thank you." Comes his muffled response. His parents laugh a bit too hard and Harry tries to join in. They begin to spoon food onto their plates in silence. 

"So, Harry," Craig starts with a spoonful of potatoes between his fingers ", do you have a special lady in your life?" Harry chokes on his food. Louis almost reaches out to rub his back but retracts his hand. "Sorry, have I gone too far?" Harry waves a hand at him, coughing into his napkin. He takes a drink of water and clears his throat. 

"Ah…" He begins to chuckle. "I apologize about that. I do have a special lady in my life." He nods, pursing his lips.

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Her name is… Kelly. And we are engaged to be married." 

"Oh, congratulations!" Roise smiles.

"Thank you very much."

"You could have brought her along. We don't mind." Craig adds. 

"She's actually in… Kentucky helping her sister with her newborn."

"Your Kelly likes children?" Roise asks.

"Absolutely adores them. She runs a daycare center." Beside him, Louis can't help but grin but also feel a little guilty as his boyfriend lies for him. He slowly slides his hand onto Harry's thigh and the two entwine fingers. 

"That's very nice to hear. Do you two planning on having children?" He nods. 

"We have talked it over, yes. It seems like a very good possibility." Louis drowns out the boring, made up conversation and slowly moves their hands towards Harry's inner thigh. He suddenly grunts, kicking Louis. The sound surprises everyone. 

"Is everything okay?" Rosie asks, appearing concerned. 

"Just a leg cramp. I think I'll go outside for a moment to stretch my legs. Louis, will you accompany me?"

"Of course." He clears his throat, untangles their hands and stands. When the door clicks closed they stand for a while, rubbing their already chilled hands together. 

"I'm sorry." Louis finally says. He doesn't look at Harry when he says it. Instead, he watches his breath coming out in white puffs and disapearing.

"What are you sorry about." The taller boy doesn't phrase it as a question. 

"About acting moody earlier." 

"When I asked you about that guy you were talking to?" Louis nods. 

"I didn't mean to be jealous, Lou. It's just that… he has a better chance with you than I ever will."

"You're right." Surprised by Louis' agreement, he takes a step backwards. Louis peers up at him, his eyes sad. "You're right." He repeats. "Gabe does have a better chance at being with me than you ever will. And you know what? I want to so desperately date someone my own age so I don't have to hide. But you are bullshitting yourself if you ever think for one second that I would dump you for that sleazy rich boy." Harry smiles sadly.

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." Harry tilts the smaller boy's chin up and proceeds to place kisses on the corners of his lips and cheeks.

"We should get back inside. They are probably suspicious as it is." Harry says, panting slightly. 

"And it's freezing." Louis points out. 

"He's smart, too." The other boy hums with a smirk. He kisses him once more before opening the door. 

"Cold out there?" Craig asks as they walk in. They nod, noticing the cleared table besides for clean dinnerwear and a steaming apple pie. The two slide back into their seats and Louis slips his chilly hand into Harry's. "So," Craig begins, scooping out a slice of pie, "how has Louis been doing in your class?" Louis freezes, dreading what is to come.

"Very good." Harry nods. "Louis is a model student. Always gets his work done, asks many questions, very quiet. But he is also exceptionally intelligent."

Harry slowly traces Louis' palm with his middle finger. Louis lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. He begins to count. One… Two… Three… He opens his eyes. He has a strong urge to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Cuddle with Harry. And, of course, kiss Harry. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Rosie asks, walking into the room while wiping her hands on a towel. Louis clears his throat before replying.

"Yes, just tired." Harry slips his hand out of Louis and stands.

"I should get going. It's pretty late and Kelly should be calling soon." Roise nods. 

"Of course, Harry. Please, come over for dinner anytime and bring your girlfriend next time." He flashes a brief, tight smile. 

"Before you leave, Mr. Styles, can you read over my essay?" Louis says quickly.

"Of course, Louis." 

"My things are downstairs. It won't take too long, I promise." The boys make their way back down to the younger boy's room.

Upon closing the door, Louis slides his back down the door and sits on the floor. 

"This is all so messed up." He mutters. He trails his fingers through his hair in frustration. Harry crouches down in front of Louis, placing his hand on Louis' arm. 

"What is?"

"Having to pretend to be a star pupil rather than your boyfriend. It's killing me."

"I'm sorry, honey. You can dump me for Gabe. At least you could be seen out with him." 

"Not funny, Harry." Louis grumbles. 

"I wish it could be different too." Harry adds. Harry places his head on Louis' shoulder and touches his hair.

"Me too." 

Louis places two kisses on Harry's neck before sighing. Harry looks up and gazes into Louis' eyes before kissing him. He slips a hand behind Louis' neck and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Louis moans quietly and he can feel the other boy grinning. Harry places a hand on Louis' waist to pull him closer to his body. Harry knows it is wrong to be kissing the younger boy. He understands the risks for being involved with one of his students. He knows it is wrong but it feels so right.

"You should go to bed, Lou." He scoops the tired boy up in his arms and lays him down in his bed. "Goodnight, Louis." He whispers, pulling up the covers. Harry gently kisses the younger boy on the forehead and leaves.

One day he will tell Louis how much he really cares about him.


End file.
